


Rina and Morticia Solve the Curious Case of the Unexpectedly Homicidal Animatronic Mascots

by Tangerine_Catnip



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Family Bonding, Gen, Gender Roles, Genderbending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Magic-Users, Partial Nudity, Satanism, Survival Horror, Witchcraft, casual sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine_Catnip/pseuds/Tangerine_Catnip
Summary: “Oh yeah, I see how it is. One moment it’s, “Hey, look at G-003 pretending she has creepy ass witch powers, what a freak.” But then, the second you actually have a supernatural crisis on your hands, you come crawling to me to fix it!”  “Riiiina…” Morticia whined. She tugged on her grandmother’s sleeve a little harder this time, but Rina was far too busy gloating to notice.“I assume you’re familiar with the concept of irony? Or are you waiting for more collaborative evidence to prove that it exists?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to put a little note here; The author of the story does not and will not participate in any form of ship-hate/bashing. The opinions expressed by the characters about various relationships do not reflect the views of the author. 
> 
> That said; Happy Halloween.

 

Morticia Smith met her own eyes in the mirror. Her yellow shirt and jeans lay in a pile on her bed next to an empty Macy’s bag.  The matching bra and panties she was wearing looked different now she was not under the harsh lighting in the department store dressing room. The pink looked a little washed out and the butterfly pattern seemed childish instead of cute. Regrets were to be expected, since this was her first bra, or at least her first with a proper alphanumeric cup size.

Morticia had been desperately hoping that by the time her mother took her on her first bra shopping trip, she would have grown enough to need a B-cup. But reality had once again failed to measure up to her expectations, and here she was in her ridiculously tiny butterfly bra.  

Morticia supposed she should be grateful that one of the off-the-shelf sizes fit at all, and she wouldn’t have to wear a training bra for the rest of eternity. Morticia ran her hands over the top of the lightly padded cups and squeezed her chest. Maybe if she rubbed them enough, it would increase blood flow, and encourage them to grow faster? That made sense, right?

Her mother had insisted that she was being impatient and that she would grow a lot over the next few years. But Morticia had checked her mother’s closet and discovered that Jenny was only a B-cup.

The only other example of her family’s female genetics was her grandmother. If the pictures were anything to go by, Rina had a rather substantial chest in her youth. But given her abilities, that could be the result of anything from plastic surgery to a breast-enhancing alien parasite.

Morticia slouched over to her bed and threw herself onto it.

“Uggggh… I’m never going to get a boyfriend. I look like a fucking child.”

Morticia grabbed a pillow and buried her face into it.

A thunderous crash echoed around the room as the door to her room was kicked in. Morticia screamed and quickly covered herself with the pillow. 

 “Rina, I’m changing!”

Morticia’s grandmother stormed into the room like the human version of an F-5 tornado. Which was fitting, since her shoulder-length silver hair appeared to have been styled by standing in one.

“Come on, sweetpea, you haven’t got anything I’ve not seen before,” Rina snapped. But when she got a proper look at her granddaughter, Rina noticed the pink bra sticking up over the top of the pillow she was clutching.     

“Is that new? You sure you need it? It's not really supporting anything, it’s more like decoration.”

“I’ve got to wear something to stop my nipples poking through my shirt.” Morticia retorted. She sighed and shoved the pillow down onto the bed with a huff. “-At least until I decide to cut them off. It’s not like anyone would notice…”

“Aww, honey, I was only kidding. Look, you’ve got to enjoy your perky tits while you got ‘um. One day you're going to wake up and they’re going to sag all the way to your stomach, just like you grandma’s.”

“Ewwww, Rina! This is serious. Jessie is never going to look at me twice when my chest looks like an ironing board.”

Rina came over and sat on the bed next to her granddaughter.

“First of all, some boys are into that. Admittedly, it’s mostly the creepy ones who are probably going to get arrested for flashing pre-schoolers, but the point stands. Secondly, you don’t want to get tangled up with some boy. Like I’ve told you before; all men are pigs. Sure, they act all sweet, and they promise to love you and care about you forever. Then, the next thing you know, you’re seven months pregnant and crying your eyes out on a dirty street corner. It happened to me, it happened to your mother, and if you don’t watch out; it’s going to happen to you, too.”

“That’s not true; my parents are still together!”

“Yeah, for now.”

“What?”

Rina rolled her eyes and brushed the topic away with a flutter of her hand.

“Look, lemon-drop, I didn’t come in to talk gender politics with you. Get dressed and come on, we’re gonna-”

The uncanny slurping sound of the fabric of reality tearing at its seams made Rina trail off mid-sentence. She ground her teeth together and her eyes narrowed to thin slits. Morticia even thought she heard a thunderclap somewhere in the background.

“Stay in your room and get dressed. I’ll deal with this.”

Rina left just as abruptly as she had come. Though, she managed to close the door without kicking it.” 

“W-wait…!” Morticia stammered. She jumped off her bed and made it halfway to the door before she remembered she was still in her bra and panties. She swore, scrambled back to her bed, and pulled her shirt and pants back on.

By the time she made it out into the hallway, Morticia could hear her grandmother having a rather heated argument somewhere on the floor below them.

Morticia took the steps three at a time. Her grandmother’s voice was a few octaves higher than the men she was talking to, so she could pick up on her answers even if the rest was too muffled to make out.

“Am I under arrest? Because I know my council rights, and you can’t take me in without probable cause and an explanation.”

Once she was on the first-floor landing, Morticia followed the voices into the kitchen. 

“Riq IV can politely request that his ass turns green, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to make it happen.”

Morticia stopped dead in her tracks at the door to the kitchen, her mouth hanging open. Her grandmother was standing across from two identical men dressed in floor length coats, and two similarly dressed and equally identical teenage boys standing at the shoulders of each of them.

All four intruders wore thick black gloves and matching golden badges with a stylized letter R in the center. But the part that made Morticia’s eyes widen to the size of globe grapes, was how similar the two older men looked to her grandmother, and how much the two boys with scruffy brown hair looked like herself.

Morticia’s first thought was that they were long-lost fraternal twins, but she was sure her grandmother had no siblings, and she was positive she had been a single birth. She’s seen home movies to prove it.  

Rina looked up when Morticia appeared at the door to the kitchen. A strange look passed over her grandmother’s face and she broke off from her conversation to storm over to her granddaughter and grab her by the arm.    

“The council only wishes to speak with you, G-003. You are permitted to refuse the proposal, but only after you’ve at least heard them out.”

Rina looked from the doppelgangers to her granddaughter. A look of shock was still plastered over Morticia’s face, her eyes darting from the men to their teenage companions.     

“You know what, fuckers? Fine, but only because it’s the fastest way to get you out of my house.”

Rina dragged Morticia back through the kitchen and into the garage. A series of bangs, and a few high-pitched cries followed, then the duo reappeared dressed in what Rina referred to as their “traveling” gear.

Rina wore a white ankle-length hooded cloak that fastened with a silver clasp under her chin. Around her hips was a thick black belt with supplemental straps that held a heavy leather tome in place against her hip. Most of the book was obscured behind the straps, except for the dual-star pentagram on the cover.

Morticia was dressed in full black robes with open sleeves that trailed down to her hips. She wore the hood up to cover her face, just on the off-chance she happened to bump into anyone who attended her high school while she was dressed like the wicked witch of the west.

The sound of audible snickering followed the pair as they passed the two sets of doppelgangers. Rina flipped the four of them the bird and raised her other hand towards the nearest wall.

Rina muttered something under her breath in a language that was undeniably not English. Morticia pressed closer to her grandmother as the temperature in the room seemed to dip several degrees.

A flash of green energy shot from Rina’s fingers and the fabric of reality parted in a swirl of green soupy mist.

The snickering behind them erupted into full blown laughter.

“It’s a lot easier if you just put your portal opener into a gun. Then you don’t have to crack open a vein every time you need to go somewhere,” One of the men said.   

“You’re not fooling anyone G-003, the least you could do is drop the hocus pocus shit around your fellow ricks,” The other one added.

“I’m not a fucking Rick, dipshits,” Rina snapped. She snatched Morticia by the wrist again, squeezing hard as she pulled her granddaughter through the portal she had opened. 

* * *

 

“Wait, wait, wait! Rina, who were those people?”

Rina didn’t stop when her granddaughter asked, but she did slow her pace down to a measured trot.  

“Versions of you and I from alternate timelines, duh. We’ve gone dimension hopping before, I thought you would have put together that there must be other versions of us from similar worlds.”

“Well, yeah, maybe, but why were they all… you know, guys?”

“I ask myself that all the time, sweetie pie,” Rina said with a sigh.

The portal had deposited them inside a mobile space station, with large glass walls looking out on the infinite expanse of space around them.

They had arrived on a platform that seemed dedicated to receiving incoming traffic from different dimensions. Milky green portals opened and closed as more doppelgangers in matching pairs emerged from them.

Rina led her granddaughter up to a glass and aluminum railing and gestured out into the huge expanse of the space station atrium.

“Welcome to the citadel of Ricks.”

Morticia leaned out over the edge and looked down into the frighteningly huge crowd below.

“So, all the old guys are alternate versions of you?”

“Yup.”

“And all the boys are alternate versions of me?”

“Yuuuuuuup.”

“-And they’re all?”

“Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup.”

 Morticia leaned back from the railing. Her forehead wrinkled with thought lines. 

“You remember the code that Rick referred to me as?”

“Yeah, G-003.”

“The G stands for girl, because the Ricks who built the naming convention were unparalleled creative geniuses.  At time of registration, I was only the third female, ever.”

Morticia blinked up at her grandmother in shock. She wasn’t an expert, but wasn’t the likelihood of having a boy or a girl about 50/50? How could a population of alternate options be so biased towards a single gender?   

“W-what about me? How many other Morticia’s are there?”

“Morty population statistics are kept a state secret. Although, to my knowledge, there are more Morticias then Rinas.”

“Jesus, this is all so weird.”

“Mhmm, let's just get this over with before we catch cooties.”

Leading her granddaughter by the arm, Rina descended the stairwell into the main atrium. Fountains and trees lined the walkways, making it seem like a hyper-futuristic mall. There were even a few shops and restaurants that lined the larger pathways.

Morticia was eagerly taking in the scenery as she was hurried along. Most of the other versions of her seemed to have the same taste in yellow shirts and jeans. They were also all hovering close to their respective grandparents. 

While she was looking around, Morticia noticed there were a lot of eyes watching her right back. They seemed to be drawing a lot of attention. Though, it was impossible to tell if it was the girl thing, or the fact they were dressed like a they had just come from a Halloween party. Morticia wished she could take off her black robes to blend in better. Given the whole ironing-board-for-a-chest situation, she could probably pass for a guy easily.

They paused to wait for an elevator that traveled up a clear glass tube to somewhere in the ceiling. Morticia looked over her shoulder and her eyes met those of one of her doppelgangers. He was staring right at her with an expression on his face that could only be described as wonder. Morticia blushed and tried to flash him a smile.

Back in her home dimension, Morticia would have killed to have a boy look at her like that. But the fact that he was also technically her made it a little too strange to enjoy.  

The door to the elevator opened and Rina tugged her granddaughter inside.      

“Owww! Rina, you're hurting me!” Morticia complained.

“I'm sorry, muffin, I just need you to stay close to me, alright? If something bad happened to you because I brought you here I would never forgive myself.”

“What could possibly happen to me? Half the people here are me, and the other half are you.”

“No, they are not you, and they certainly aren’t me,” Rina snapped. She leaned back against the side of the elevator, arms crossed. “We literally just went over this. Do you see a single vagina owner in that crowd down there? This whole citadel is literally the biggest sausage fest in the multiverse”

Morticia dutifully looked down as the glass elevator ascended. From this height, it was impossible to suss out gender, but she had gotten plenty of good looks while she was walking on ground level.

“Okay, yeah, but how does that mean I'll get hurt?”

“Just stop and think about it, bubble gum. There are thousands upon thousands of male versions of me and about 80% of them have their own Morty. Statistical probability states that a small percentage of those that have a Morty are disturbed enough to abuse, or worse, sexually abuse their grandson.”    

“Ewwww, what? No! No way!”

“-And to that small percentage, a rare female Morty would be worth her weight in gold. You are literally a Morty molesters wet dream.”

“Oh my god, Rina, S-stop! Holy shit!” Morticia exclaimed, covering her ears with both hands. 

“Like I always tell you, honeybun, men are pigs.”

Morticia rolled her eyes, but she knew from experience not to argue with her grandmother on this point. Especially if she wanted to remain blissfully ignorant as to the exact details of Rina’s sexual history.

* * *

 

The council chamber was a lot larger than Morticia could have predicted. The room was tall enough to house four fully-grown trees that soaked up the sunlight pouring in from the large circular windows. A small crowd of doppelgangers watched from the sidelines as Morticia and her grandmother stepped in front of the large raised platform where the council was sitting.

The Rick at the very end of the line, who had his hair fashioned into three distinct points, stood up and addressed them. 

“Thank you for coming, G-003.”

“It’s Rina, unlike the rest of you clit-lickers, I actually have a different name.”

A murmur went up among the crowd of doppelgangers in the room. Morticia stared at the floor and tugged on her grandmother’s sleeve.

“Rina, do you have to be so rude?”

“It’s okay sweetie. They can’t get rid of me. I’m the only proof they’ve got that the citadel is an equal opportunity organization,” Rina replied.  

Ignoring the previous remark, the spokes-rick for the council barked out an order.

“Bring up the holograms!”

A large projection appeared across from the council seats. On each of the simulated monitors, there were satellite pictures of what looked like a perfectly normal North American city.   

“This is planet earth in dimension 2064-X. Until recently, it was home to both a Rick and a Morty, but they’ve both disappeared under suspicious circumstances. We sent in a team to investigate, but they went MIA after delivering the initial report.”

The satellite images zoomed into a city block, then down to street level. A single building sat in the middle of the frame. A small and very run down looking restaurant, with a large illuminated sign that had the words “Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza” in golden letters next to the smiling face of a cartoon bear.

“-All we know is that the Rick and Morty in question were last seen in this children’s entertainment center and that the local inhabitants believed that it is haunted. We currently have no evidence of any paranormal activity, but the disappearance of our squad is concerning, to say the least.”

Rina planted both her hands on her hips and shot a glare up at the council members. 

“So you want me to go there and bust some ghosts?”

“We want you to resolve the situation, paranormal or otherwise.”

Rina smiled bitterly and shook her head.

“Oh yeah, I see how it is. One moment it’s, “Hey, look at G-003 pretending she has creepy ass witch powers, what a **freak.** ” But then, the second you actually have a supernatural crisis on your hands, you come crawling to me to fix it!”  

“Riiiina…” Morticia whined. She tugged on her grandmother’s sleeve a little harder this time, but Rina was far too busy gloating to notice.

“I assume you’re familiar with the concept of irony? Or are you waiting for more collaborative evidence to prove that it exists?”

“Will you please look into this for us G-003?” The council member asked. He was apparently used to talking to very stubborn people with tendencies to go on tangential rants. 

“You know as well as I do, that my curiosity is going to compel me to say yes,” Rina replied, the venom in her tone subsiding now her tirade was over. “-But if I manage to exorcise this ghost, I want the council to put out a statement saying that you had a problem that only the crazy witch could solve for you.”

“If you are able to clear up this disturbance, the council will obviously give you credit for completion of the mission.”

“Good.”

For the third time this afternoon, Rina snatched Morticia by the arm and started dragging her away. Morticia caught up quickly, more than ready to be out of the spotlight.

“Won’t you need the coordinates for your portal gun?” The council member called after her.  

“No!” Rina shot back. She stopped dead in her tracks and crossed her arms over her chest. Green energy started to pool around her fingers, crackling as it was summoned from the void and compressed. Morticia felt the residual power shooting down her back and she shivered violently as it passed through her feet and into the floor.

“Rina don-”

With a wave of Rina’s hands, a portal opened beneath their feet. The rest of Morticia’s sentence was lost to a scream as the two of them fell through into the other world.

* * *

 

Morticia didn’t hear her grandmother coming up behind her until a pile of folded clothing hit her in the head. Morticia groaned, untangled the fabric from her hair, and pulled the gray pants and shirt into her lap. 

“Put it on,” Rina said, as she sat down beside her granddaughter on the street corner.

“Why?”

“It’s your new uniform. You’re now an official night guard at Freddy Fazbear’s pizzeria.”

“I-I am? Don’t you usually have to have an interview or something? Also, I’m pretty sure it’s illegal to employ someone under the age of 16 without a special permit or something.”

“Trust me sweetpea, they couldn’t care if you were a literal goldfish. This place is desperate to have someone staying here at night. Makes you wonder how many idiots have worn that uniform before you.”

Morticia lifted one of the sleeves and gave it a sniff, her face wrinkled in disgust.   

“It smells like pizza.”

“Better get used to it, that whole place smells like pizza, and we could be in there all night.”

Rina pulled her Grimoire from the holster around her hips and started flipping through pages. The text was written in very precise and well spaced roman characters, but the language made it look like the letters had been arranged in a completely random order. Morticia was pretty sure her grandmother had made it up from scratch to hide her secrets, even though Rina insisted it was a long-lost Latin dialect.     

“Do we have any idea what we’re going to be dealing with?” Morticia asked.  

“I have a few ideas. But I won’t know for sure until I see exactly what happens once all the kids and their parents go home,” Rina explained. She paused to lick her thumb and flipped through ten more pages. 

“I can tell you one thing, though. That place has some seriously bad juju. Like we’re talking abandoned mental hospital levels, maybe even 18th-century graveyard levels. Like if a summer meadow is a 1, and Auschwitz at midnight is a 10, then this pizza restaurant is a solid 7.”

“That… That doesn’t sound good,” Morticia said.

“Something really bad happened in there, sugarplum. Something really, really, reaaaally, bad. We need to find out what it was and do whatever we need to put the spirits at rest.”

Morticia nodded. It wasn’t her first exorcism, and she knew from experience these were usually cases of easier said than done. Especially when the ghosts in question had sympathetic motivations.

Morticia swapped out her usual jeans for the gray pants under the cover of her long black robes. The shirt was a little trickier, but most of the girls in her school knew how to switch shirts without taking one of them completely off from when they started mandating a change of clothes for gym class.

Once she was fully re-dressed Morticia turned back to her grandmother. Rina was scribbling on one of the blank pages in the back of her book. For all Morticia knew, it could be anything from notes on the situation at hand to a new variation on Rina’s molasses cookie recipe; so, she asked a more relevant question. 

“Rina, if you hate all your alternate selves so much, how come you agreed to help?”

“To prove them wrong,” Rina retorted.

Morticia planted both hands on her hips and glared at her grandmother.

“Fiiiiiiiiiiiine, but this is just between you and me, lemon-drop,” Rina relented.

She closed her book with a snap and rested her arms on top of the cover.

“I’m worried. Ricks are one of the stubbornest sentient lifeforms in the multiverse. If they asked for my help, then they must be more worried than they were leading on. I think they’re concerned that this anomaly could leak out into other dimensions.”

“Other dimensions? Including ours?”

Rina nodded. “Exactly, and if a Rick and a Morty are wrapped up in this, then there’s a good goddamn chance it will wash up on or doorstep before it affects anyone else in our dimension. That’s how it is with alternate versions of yourself. Like it or not, their business is your business.”

Morticia nodded sagely, even though she still didn’t quite understand what exactly would be leaking and how it wasn’t stopped by the fabric of each universe.

* * *

 

“Okay, here’s your office, go ahead and get comfortable.”

Morticia slipped through the narrow doorway and plopped herself down on the swiveling office chair. It creaked loudly under her weight; the sad lament of a piece of furniture that should have been replaced decades ago.

“Shouldn’t there be, like, a manager or someone to tell me what I’m supposed to do?” Morticia asked as her grandmother stepped inside the small office with her.

“Nope. Everyone clears out almost as soon as the restaurant closes. Don’t fret, I got the day shift guy to give me a crash course.”

Rina walked over to the desk and picked up a laptop so clunky it looked like it had been manufactured in the 1980’s.

“This big baby is your camera monitor. It’s linked up to every security camera on the premises. Your job is to sit here and monitor the live feeds while I look for clues.”

Rina deposited the machine in Morticia’s lap and the lid popped open. The screen flickered into life as the bootup sequence started. The fans began to purr as it rose from its slumber with all the grace and energy of a geriatric cat.

“You can view the whole of the restaurant right from this room. Except for two little spots riiiiiight outside the doors. If you need to see there, you just flick on the lights.”

Rina pressed the white button marked “light” and a small light bulb fluttered into life in the hallway outside the office.

The other button closes the doors, but uh, you’re not going to want to do that unless you absolutely have to. It eats power like a bitch, and if you run out this whole building is going to go dark. No lights and no cameras.”

“Oh, Jesus... T-that sounds really bad.”

“It will be just fine sweetie; I’m going to cast a communication spell so you can get in touch whenever you need me.”

Rina closed her eyes and touched the side of her head. Morticia felt a tingling somewhere in the back of her mind, but it vanished almost as soon as it had come.

“Touch your ear if you need to talk, just like it’s a low budget Sci-fi movie.”

Morticia heard the words through her ears, but they also sounded like they were coming from inside her own head.

“Ten-four, grandma bear,” Morticia replied as she pinched her earlobe between her fingers.

“Cute, but if you're aiming to start a nickname war, I think we both know who’s going to come out on top. Don’t we, Huggy-sparkle-poopsy-bunny?”

Morticia groaned as a smile split Rina’s face.

A loud ringing cut through the moment and both females turned to the black phone on the desk.

“You better pick that up. It could be your boss,” Rina suggested.

Morticia nodded and reached over to the desk. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her grandmother leaving through the open office door. Her gaze fell on the huge chunk of solid steel suspended above the doorway and it prompted a question Morticia forgot to ask.

“Why would I need to close the doors?!”

But Rina had already disappeared into the darkness and Morticia was left alone with the phone.

Reluctantly, she picked up the receiver.

* * *

 

Rina passed the beam of her flashlight from the gray walls with checkerboard siding to the dirty linoleum floors. It was completely beyond her how a place like this had ever seemed like a good idea to anyone. As far as Rina was concerned, all children really needed was a large open space and the endless possibilities afforded by imagination. But when adults with too little of the aforementioned trait tried to build an artificial paradise for them, the results were at best exploitative, and at worse, nightmare inducing.

Parents still brought their children to places like this in droves, though. Desperate to have a moment away from their own offspring, or to use this as a carrot to try to blackmail their own children into behaving.

As Rina passed the bathrooms, the hallway opened out into the main party room. Six large tables covered in cheap plastic table cloths were bunched together in the center of the room. A line of paper party hats was arranged in the center of each table, waiting for tomorrow’s crowd.

At the opposite end of the room was the stage where the animatronic animal mascots performed for their audience of soon-to-be traumatized children. Rina had seen them in action earlier that day, and they had somehow managed to give even her the creeps. Which was saying something, since her sexual history included more beings with 6 or more limbs than ones with only 4.

The manager that had given her a tour had also given names to match the faces. There was Freddy Fazbear, Chica the chicken, and…

Rina blinked and counted the animatronics again. She could have sworn there was a third one. A blue bunny with the ugliest flat face. They could have moved him for maintenance or...

“Rina! The animatronics, the ones on the stage, they’re alive!”

The sound of Morticia’s panicked voice hit the back of Rina’s skull like a sledgehammer.   

“Ow! God damn it. I can hear you inside my brain, sugarplum. Don’t shout.”

“I was watching the cameras like you said, and one moment the bunny was on stage and the next he was gone. A-a-an—and the phone guy said they were alive and he said if they saw me they’d shove me in a suit full of wires and my eyes would pop out and, and…”

“Whoa, whoa, Honey please. Just sit back and take a deep breath. If you panic, it leaves an opening for them to attack. You need to stay cool. I’m in the main room right now and I’m looking at the other two. Use the cameras and find that bunny.”

“Right sure, okay, um...”

A moment of silence followed, though Rina could swear she heard the whirring of cameras from deeper in the building

“West hall. Jesus, Rina. He’s looking right at the camera.”

“You’ve got to be shitting me. I just came from there.”

Rina turned and stared down the dark hallway. She couldn’t imagine how a 7-foot-tall robot bunny could be hiding in the shadows, but she hardly had any right to complain about the laws of physics being broken.

 “Keep your eye on him. If we work together and keep close tabs, they won't be able to surprise us.”

“But Rina, what if they just team up and corner us?”

“They won't do that. Nightmares thrive on fear. They can’t cause fear unless they give us a chance to survive. Just watch the cameras and shut the doors if they get too close. Oh, and tell me if I’m about to trip over one. That would be useful to.”

“I-I don’t know, Rina. I can’t-”

“You can do this, honeybun. I believe in you.”

“Okay! Okay...”

* * *

 

Less than an hour ago, Morticia could have never imagined that defending herself from two bloodthirsty animatronic monsters would be boring, or that the boredom would somehow make it even more stressful.

The animatronics moved slowly, and never when she was watching them. After five minutes of standing perfectly still, the camera would glitch for a second and they would vanish into thin air, forcing Morticia to spend the next few minutes frantically panning the camera until she found them again.

The worst moments came when she couldn’t find them because she was forced to press the white button and roll the dice on whether they were standing outside her door.

Both the bunny and the chicken were out now, and she had caught both staring at her through the glass windows and through the metal doors. Both revelations were immediately followed by the slamming of said doors, and/or screaming.

“The chicken is in the supply closet and the bunny is in the dining room.”   

“Still no movement from our lead singer?

“You mean the bear? Yeah, he’s still on stage.”

“Strange… I wonder what he’s waiting for?”

“I really hope we don’t find out. Two is already more than I can handle.

“Wait. I just remembered something. You’ve only seen three animatronics, right?

“Only? There’s more?!”

“Yeah, one more. Foxy the pirate fox. The manager said he was broken, but I’m starting to wonder if that means anything when you're dealing with haunted robots.”

Morticia felt as if someone had just poured cold water down the back of her shirt. But instead of a sudden fleeting shock, the feeling persisted.

“He’s behind the curtain in pirate cove. Just off the dining area,” Rina added.

Morticia flitted the camera over to pirate cove. The purple curtain that had been covering the stage was pushed all the way open and the area beyond was empty.

Morticia sucked in a breath. All her senses suddenly turned to the environment around her. Now she was listening closely, she heard footsteps. Something was walking down the left hallway. No, it was sprinting, every even step clanged like metal while the odd ones echoed with the thud of solid wood.

Morticia dove for the button. The door snapped shut seconds before something hit it with enough force to send the teenager tumbling off her chair. Whoever was on the other side rammed himself against the door once, then twice, then a third time. Morticia lay on the floor panting, her eyes fixed on the door as she silently begged it to hold. Please, just hold.  

The thumping died away and she heard the sound of the animatronic dragging itself back down the hallway. 

“What the fuck was that?!” Rina’s voice exclaimed in Morticia’s mind.  

“Rina, I can’t do this. Where are you?”

“Parts and service, but sweetpea, you really shouldn’t-”

Morticia shook her head and pushed the words from her mind. She got to her feet and ran off down the dark hallway. Her eyes wide open for any trace of the animatronics.

* * *

 

The door to parts and services burst open and Morticia stumbled into the room. Her eyes stung with held-back tears as she threw herself at her grandmother and buried her face into the warm fabric of her wool turtleneck.

Rina’s arms closed around her granddaughter’s back, then she moved one hand to the back of Morticia’s head and pressed her in with more force than was really necessary.  

“Lemon-drop. I need you do keep your eyes closed, alright?

“What? Why?” Morticia asked, though she didn’t try to pull away from her grandmother.”

“I found something, or, um… Well, I found someone.”

“Wh-who?”

“I found Morty, the one from this dimension. He’s… Well, shit. There’s no good way to say this. I found his corpse.”

“Oh…”

“I’m going to let go now. I just wanted you to be prepared.”

Rina’s grip on her loosened and Morticia turned to face what her grandmother had been looking at.

The parts and service room was full of animatronic bits, including spare suits for all three of the working animatronics. The wall facing the door had a large workbench, its surface littered with tools and small metal parts. Underneath the bench was a series of cabinets and the rightmost one hung opened. The padlock that had been holding the door closed lay on the floor, and inside, curled up in a little ball, was a small humanoid figure.

His yellow shirt was soaked through with some sort of gray goo, and his eyes had long since rotted away. What’s left of his brown hair hung from his skull in uneven tufts and his skeleton was poking through his putrid skin in a few places.

Morticia pressed a hand over her mouth. The urge to vomit nearly overtaking her. She remembered earlier that day when she had made eye contact with one of the Mortys on the citadel. Her mind tried to reconcile how he and this corpse could be one and the same.   

“I’m surprised that he’s this well preserved. The cabinet must have been pretty dry to slow decay this much. No telling how long he’s been here.”

“How did no one notice this?”

“Nightmare scenarios only happen when people make extraordinarily bad decisions. Sometimes if the negative energy is strong enough, it can influence people into making even worse decisions and creates a feedback loop. It’s like a bolder rolling down a hill, but the bolder is made of negative karma.”

“Do you think the animatronics did this?” Morticia asked.  

“Don’t think so. Didn’t you say that they kill by putting people into empty animatronic suits?”

“That’s what the phone guy said.”

Rina got down on both knees and shone her flashlight onto what was left of Morty’s chest. There was a series of thin diagonal holes in his shirt, centered around the chest and stomach area.  

“This Morty was stabbed in the chest at least six times, and the code for the padlock was your shared birth date. I guessed it on the third try, I use the same sequence for the passcode on my phone.”

Rina sighed and stood up again.

“There’s no doubt about it. A Rick did this. Probably this Morty’s Rick.”

“He killed his own grandson?”

“Wouldn’t be the first time. Infinite universes mean everything happens somewhere. If it helps, this is a rarity. My alternate selves are usually just careless, not malicious.”

Rina placed a comforting hand on her granddaughter’s shoulder.

“I know this seems like the worst possible thing that could have happened, but at least we’re closer to solving this. Especially since we happen to have the counterpart of one of the victims.

“Wait… you mean me?”

“If there’s anyone who would be able to reach out to Morty’s ghost, it’s you, honeybun. If you can get him to talk to us, he could explain how to put him to rest.”

“Jesus Rina, I don’t know if…”

The creak of hinges from the parts and service doorway echoed with the gravity of a thunderclap. Morticia and Rina turned and found themselves staring into the unblinking eyes of Chica the chicken and her best friend Bonnie the bunny.

“I thought you said they wouldn’t corner us!”

“That was before you left the office. We’re officially off the rails now,” Rina admitted.

Morticia hugged her grandmother tighter. She couldn’t take her eyes off the animatronics. They were staring right through her, probably deciding which empty costume full of razor sharp wire and metal she would fit into.

“This is your chance,” Rina hissed. “Try reaching out, and see if either of them is Morty.”

“Are you crazy! They’re going to kill me!”

“Not if you get him on our side. If the roles were reversed, you’d want to stop another Morty getting hurt, wouldn’t you?”

“Well, yeah, but-”

The fluorescent light built into the ceiling above them flickered and died. Morticia’s first thought was that the bulb had blown, but then she heard the low thrum of the power shutting down all over the restaurant.

Morticia hadn’t even noticed how much background noise there had been until this moment. No whirring from the fan, no clicking from the cameras, not even the high pitched whine of cheap electric lighting.

“Sweetie pie, did you leave one of your doors closed?” Rina asked.

Morticia let out a helpless whine. The darkness was closing in around her. She couldn’t see the door anymore and she could feel the animatronics lurking in the shadows all around her. Rina fumbled with her flashlight but she couldn’t seem to find the button to turn it on. After a few wasted seconds, she threw it to the floor and thrust her hand above her head. A ball of pure white light exploded from her fingertips.

When the room lit up again, the two animatronics that had been lurking by the door had vanished, and in their place, a single pair of glowing eyes leered from the shadows outside the door.

A cheerful tune drifted through the room. It sounded like an opera song that had been simplified to play on a music box. 

“Oh, shit,” Rina muttered.

For whatever reason, the animatronic was hesitating to attack. The song just kept on playing while a light somewhere in the back of the animatronics’ head flashed. It was bright enough to tell it was Freddy staring them down. This is what he had been waiting for.

“Morticia…” Rina stage-whispered. “If you were going to say something, now would be as good a time as any.”

Morticia nodded and slowly pried herself off her grandmother. She took two steps towards Freddy before her legs gave out on her and she was rooted to the spot in fear.

“M-m-Morty? Is that you?”

Freddy didn’t move, the song played on.

“I’m like you. Mostly, I mean… um… we’re from a different dimension and w-we just want to help you. We ah… found your body. We know what happened. We know your Rick hurt you. I-if you let us help we can set you free. You don’t have to be trapped in this place for-forever.” 

The song stopped abruptly and Freddy’s eyes dimmed. Morticia’s heart leaped in her chest.

“M-mor-”

Freddy lunged through the doorway, his massive metal paws reaching towards her. Morticia screamed and stumbled backwards. She hit the floor and something white flashed through the air above her.

Freddy screeched; the piercing artificial sound stopping Morticia’s heart dead in her chest.

“Get away from my granddaughter, you furry bastard!”

Morticia looked up to see Rina wrestling with the six foot animatronic. Freddy was much larger and stronger then the old woman. He suspended her easily from one arm. Rina kicked, and screamed something in an Eldritch tongue. A gout of fire shot from her free hand, lighting the cheep synthetic fur of Freddy’s suit alight. 

Freddy screamed and tossed Rina overhand into the shelves full of animatronic parts. The shelf collapsed, metal pieces raining down on Rina’s limp body.

“Rina!” Morticia screamed. She scrambled over to her grandmother and started digging through the rubble.

On the last layer of debris, Morticia’s fingers came away covered in red. One of the sharper pieces of metal had pierced her grandmother’s back and was jutting out the front through her teal turtleneck.

“Jesus, fuck!”

Morticia searched desperately for any sign of life. Rina’s eyes were closed and she wasn’t breathing. Morticia’s fear collapsed into sorrow and she sobbed helplessly.

“No… please, no. Rina, please!”

The floor underneath Morticia vibrated with Freddy’s footsteps as he closed in on her. Morticia stared up at him, her fingers curled around her grandmother’s limp hand.

A humongous golden paw reached out from behind Freddy and smacked the animatronic clear across the jaw. Freddy twisted and fell, hitting the ground with a deafening crash.

Standing behind him was a yellow bear. Almost identical to Freddy in every way except for the fur color and his empty black eyes.

“You have got to be kidding me! There’s five of you!” Morticia screamed.

Golden Freddy didn’t wait for his counterpart to get up. He started stomping on Freddy with his foot, then he got on his knees and pounded the other animatronic with both fists.

Morticia cringed and looked away, using her arm to shield her eyes from the shrapnel that went flying with every strike from Golden Freddy’s fists.

Freddy’s twitching and failing subsided and he powered down. His black microphone rolled out of his limp hand and came to a rest three feet away from him on the floor. Morticia blinked at her savior.

At first, she had assumed he was like the rest, but now she noticed that there wasn't any metal parts hiding underneath the yellow suit.

“I…. I ughhhh… think we found our Morty.”  

Morticia twisted around and stared at her grandmother.

‘Rina! You're alive!”

“In a manner, uuuuugh... Of speaking.”

Rina shifted and groaned in pain. Her hands went to her chest and she started pushing the metal stake out the way it had come in.

“S-stop, you’re making it worse!” Morticia protested.  

“Don’t worry about me, sweetpea. I’m not allowed to die until my blood debt to Baphomet is repaid.”

“What?!”

Rina finished removing the metal and cleared a spot on the floor before laying down in the pool of her own blood.

Golden Freddy leaned over Rina. Showing a remarkable amount of concern for an empty bear costume. Rina pointed a finger at him and the dirty animal outfit suddenly started filling up with bright white light. The empty pieces clattered to the floor and in their place, a ghostly figure stood.

Morticia gasped as she took in the form of the all-too-familiar teenager. From his Yellow shirt and blue pants to his pale skin and fluffy chestnut hair. The only part that didn’t look like Morty was his eyes, they were still just empty holes. Trails of spectral black liquid poured from the bottom of his sockets and down his cheeks, disappearing before it hit the ground.

“There, that should have restored his humanity enough for us to have a proper conversation. Would you do the honors for me, sweetie? Grandma needs to have a little nap.”

With that, Rina passed out on the floor. Morticia huffed in frustration. All the energy she had been funneling into freaking out about what she thought was her grandmother’s death, now had nowhere else to go but to fuelling her frustration.

 Morticia took a steadying breath and turned to her ghostly counterpart 

“So, you must be Morty.”

If he was at all phased by the banality of that statement, he had the manners not to show it. He nodded and said, “Um, yeah…  I used to be anyway, -And you are...?”

“Morticia, nice to meet you.”

Morticia offered her hand to shake, but her fingers went right through Morty’s transparent hand. She blushed and stuck her hands firmly in her lap.   

“I didn’t know there were female versions of me.”

“Well, we’re even then. I had no idea there were male versions of me until this morning. Actually, I didn’t know there were any versions of me…”

It was hard to read Morty’s expression since he lacked eyeballs, but Morticia had the sneaking suspicion he was giving her the kind of look a parent gives a child who just discovered wood floats on water.

Fortunately for her dignity, they had bigger fish to fry.

“Is what you said true, can you really help me leave?” Morty asked.

“I think so, dealing with ghosts is kinda our thing, but I won't know how until you’ve filled in a few blanks for me. We know how you died, and um… who did it, but that’s about it.”

“He never met to hurt me. I wasn’t ever supposed to know about what he did here.” Morty’s hands balled into fists against his knees. “He hurt a lot of… a lot of kids. He lured them into the back with one of the suits and then...”

Morticia reached out to touch his shoulder but quickly aborted the motion when she remembered he was intangible and passed it off as an itchy cheek.

“Where is your Rick now?

“He’s still here. Trapped like all of us.”

“That explains it! The negative energy from this universe’s Rick is causing a metaphysical black hole that’s preventing the rest of you from moving on!”

Morticia had almost forgotten her grandmother was even there, and jumped to her feet when she interrupted.

“Rina!”

The gaping wound in Rina’s chest had all but sealed up, and she seemed to be no worse for the impaling. She sprung to her feet like the spring chicken she decidedly was not and said, “Tell Morty that we need him to lead us to his Rick.”

“He’s right there Rina, you can talk to him yourself.”

“Um… considering one of my alternate versions killed him that might not be the best idea.”

“Morticia sighed, but had to concede her point.”

“Morty, can you take us to where Rick is?”

“Y-yes, but you need to be ready. He’s… dangerous. Really dangerous.”

Morticia turned to her grandmother to find her already flipping through her Grimoire. Somehow the book had managed to survive without getting a single drop of blood on its pages.

“If we capture him and bring him back to the citadel of Ricks, it will break his influence over this dimension. I’m sure the council will want him back in a few pieces as possible.”

Morticia balked at her grandmother.

“He killed children, like the plural of child. Multiple children!”

“It doesn’t matter what he did, Honeybun. The more bad Ricks are brought to justice, the better the council gets at predicting the turning point that makes a Rick go from an asshole to a monster. Maybe they might even find something to prevent this from happening to another Morty.”

Morticia stamped her foot so hard it hurt. Anger coursed through her, she felt like she could tear this Rick’s throat out with her bare hands if given half the chance.

“Fine. Let's just get this over with.

* * *

 

The three left the room together, Morticia following Morty’s ghostly form closely, while her grandmother took up the rear guard.

He led them out of parts and service, past the empty show stage and almost up to the entrance of the building. He stopped in front of a small stretch of blank wall sandwiched between two ancient arcade machines.  

 “There’s a hidden room behind here, and a button to open it.”

Morty pointed to the small gap between the wall and the arcade machine. Rina pushed past her granddaughter and slipped her fingers into the gap. About five inches in, she found a small panel that could be pushed aside and the switch underneath.

“He’s been trapped there a long time. He’s going to be angry when he gets out,” Morty warned.

Rina looked from Morty to her Granddaughter and bit her bottom lip.

“Okay, stand back honeybun, and get ready to run. If he starts chasing, I’ll grab him from behind.”

“Alright.”

Morticia shuffled into position. Morty followed her and floated quietly by her shoulder.

On the count of three, 1… 2…

“Wait, Rina! Am I bait?!”  

“3!”

A small section of the wall opened into a hidden room. The smell of rot and decay hit the nostrils of the living party members and it was all Morticia could do not to retch. Whatever had been in there must have been rotting away for months.

The sound of metal scraping linoleum came from the dark void inside the room, followed by a haunting inhuman moan that seemed to freeze the air around them.

A humongous hand covered in fetid fabric curled around the side of the opening, then the rest staggered into view.

He looked like Bonnie, but with yellow-brown fur that might have once been the same golden color as the Freddy costume Morty had used. The costume was worn away in multiple places, exposing the metal exoskeleton and reddish black goop that was tangled up in it.   

The bunny took another shaking step. A piece of the red stuff came dislodged from somewhere inside his body and slopped wetly to the ground. Another wave of the stink washed over Morticia and she suddenly realized what she was looking at. It was Rotten flesh. Rotten human flesh.

“R-rick…” Morticia stammered through her fingers. At the sound of her voice, the hybrid abomination lifted its head and fixed both eyes on her.

“Oh jeez, Morticia run!” Morty yelled.

Morticia didn’t need to be told twice, she took off at a sprint, back down the hallway and deeper into the pizza restaurant. She didn’t turn to see if she was being followed, but the pounding of metal and the slick sounds of decaying flesh splattering on the ground gave her all the information she needed.

A flash of silver light illuminated the hallway behind her, followed by a deluge of swearing.

Morticia knew that meant that her grandmother had missed. She poured on more speed, hurtling headfirst down the hallway. No matter how hard she forced herself to go, the sounds of her pursuer kept getting closer and closer. 

She made it into the dining room, but before she could decide where to run next, Morticia saw that she wasn’t alone anymore. Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy were standing among the tables. All three stared right at her.

Morticia skidded to a halt. She stood frozen as she tried to decide if she was going to throw herself against the rock or the hard place.

A flash of golden light appeared in the air above her and Morty shouted, “Get down!”

Morticia threw herself to the floor and was vaguely aware of the half ton of metal and flesh sailing over her head.

The yellow bunny slammed into his blue counterpart, sending both to the ground. Morticia closed her eyes and curled up in a ball.

She heard the sounds of metal scraping on metal as the animatronics clashed. Just like when Freddy had been torn apart, it wasn’t long before shrapnel began to fly. Morticia kept herself rolled up to protect herself from the worst of it.

The fight didn’t sound like it was going well. The noise got progressively quieter as each combatant fell, and the fact that it was still going, meant the yellow one hadn’t been overpowered.

The last of the sounds died away and the single victor of the battle dragged its lumbering body over to the teenage girl curled up on the floor.

Morticia pulled her hands down and stared up into the vacant white eyes of the yellow rabbit. He let out a long haunting groan, then a single slurred word.   

“Morttttyyyyy….” 

Morticia sobbed as he leaned over her. She could feel the heat and the stink coming off him in waves from the mass of decay inside his body.

A flash of silver light shot out from the darkness and hit the bunny square in the chest. He staggered back and a transparent bubble formed instantly around him. The bunny let out a screech that was muffled by the bubble and pounded its fists against the barrier.

Rina emerged from the hallway. Brushing magical residue off her hands and onto her white cloak.

“That’s right, motherfucker! Struggle all you want. Go ahead, break your fists. I hope you can still feel pain you dirty grandson killer!” Rina crowed.

Morticia took one last look at the monster towering over her, rolled onto her knees, and conceded the battle to keep her last meal inside her stomach.

* * *

 

The green light of the portal reflected off the walls of the narrow hallway. Morticia had watched her grandmother roll the ball and its very unhappy occupant through a moment ago, but she was hesitating before following.

Morty floated beside her, along with the ghosts of the other children. There were four in total, one for each of the haunted animatronics. Each had the same empty eyes and black flowing tears.  

“Is it working?” Morticia asked.

“I-I think so. I feel lighter. Like I could just float away and keep going forever.”

One by one the gray shadows of the other children started to fade away. The black trails of tears drying up just before they vanished completely.

Morticia reached out to take Morty’s hand. She still couldn’t touch him, but she held her arms up as if they were holding hands anyway.

“Thank you,” Morty said. 

Morticia wanted to feel happy for him, but she couldn’t ignore how unfair it was that this had happened in the first place.  

“I’m really sorry... You had your whole life ahead of you and now…”

Morty floated a few inches lower, so he was eye level with Morticia.

“It makes it easier, knowing that more of me are out there, helping others.”

“If getting chased around and screaming counts as helping…” Morticia mumbled. She could feel her cheeks starting to heat up again, so she changed the topic.

“There’s still one thing I don’t understand. How did your Rick turn into that thing?”

“He was wearing a springlock suit. They were supposed to be a hybrid of an animatronic and a wearable costume. The metal parts could be cranked out of the way to allow a person inside, then afterward they snapped back into place. They stopped being used after management realized that the animatronic mode could re-engaged randomly, and crush whatever or whoever was still inside. I think he invented it, but then, he had to know how dangerous they were. It happened after I died. I’m not sure…”

“That’s alright. On second thought, maybe I don’t even want to know.”

Morticia took a step back and let her hands drop back to her sides. She smiled at her counterpart and he smiled back. His black tears had dried up, and Morticia found herself looking into his eyes instead of empty sockets.

“Goodbye…” Morticia murmured.

She waited until the last of the golden light faded away. Darkness returned to the pizzeria hallway, but there was a tangible stillness to the shadows that hadn’t been there before. The monsters hiding just past your field of view were gone.

Morticia tried to imagine what would happen tomorrow. Once the destroyed animatronics were found the police would be called and while they searched the premises, they would come across Morty’s body in parts and service. 

Did his family even know he was dead? The council had mentioned that he was only missing and if they didn’t know, then it was a safe bet the local authorities didn’t.

At least now they would have closure or a piece of it. 

* * *

 

Morticia stepped out of the portal and was greeted by a wall of sound. They were in the council chamber and every single Rick in attendance, including the one Rina, seemed to be yelling at once.

Morticia padded over to her grandmother, doing her best to stay away from the clear ball of energy containing the rabbit zombie monster.

“Ah, sweetpea, you’re just in time. We’re about to get the DNA test results back, so I can prove that this….” Rina jabbed a finger towards Springtrap, “Used to be a Rick.”

Morticia nodded, though honestly, she didn’t care what the council believed if he didn’t hurt anyone ever again.

Not wanting to be near him, Morticia wandered to the other side of the council chamber and waited with her arms crossed as she watched the chaos unfold. While she was distracted, a Morty from the crowd detached himself from his Rick and started sidling over to her.

Morticia turned and stared at him. He stopped dead in his tracks like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“Hey, um…” he started, his fingers fidgeting as he pressed his hands against his stomach.

Given how they had just come in with a zombie rabbit, this Morty probably had any number of questions to ask.  

Morticia wanted to be annoyed by the interruption, if only because anything was better than the crushing melancholy that grew heavier the longer she looked at her alternate self.

Morticia closed the gap between them and enveloped her counterpart in a tight embrace. He let out a confused squeak, but once he recovered, he wrapped his arms around her in return. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Eventually, the tight lid Morticia had been trying to force on her emotions gave way, and a quiet sob escaped her.  

“Uh… are you okay?” Morty asked.

Morticia nodded. She took a step back and a deep breath. Breaking the contact with her alternate self.  

“Y-yeah, sorry, it’s just been a really tough day.”

“I think I can understand that,” Morty replied.  

Morticia smiled and nodded, she couldn’t argue with that.

“Look, I better get back to…” Morticia trailed off a she looked over her shoulder at her grandmother.

“Yeah, me too,” Morty admitted.

They parted ways and Morticia rejoined her grandmother. The ball with the animatronic in it had been taken away by the guard Ricks, and now Rina was arguing with one of the council members over whether the discovery was going to be referred to as a zombie in the official press release. Morticia tuned out the words and leaned against her grandmother.

* * *

 

Morticia collapsed face first into her bed. She was so tired at this point, that she didn’t even feel like getting up to take off her black robes.  

Satisfied that her granddaughter was safe and sound, Rina turned and started to leave the room.

“Wait…” Morticia called. “I need to ask you something.”

“I’m right here, sugarplum. What do you need?”

“Before we found out what happened at that pizza place. You said it might leak out and affect other dimensions. Now we know it was just one bad Rick, you’re not worried about that happening anymore, right?”

Rina’s eyebrows knitted. She was glad Morticia was too sleepy to raise her head enough to see her face.

“Oh? I almost forgot I said that. Yeah, crises averted.”

Morticia sighed and rested her head back on the pillow.

 “Thank god, I was actually kind of worried, you know.”

Rina nodded and reached down to ruffle her granddaughter’s hair.

“You did good today, Morti.”

 


End file.
